


i'm not your little robin

by liltaetae1200



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltaetae1200/pseuds/liltaetae1200
Summary: "i want peace and justice, not rich men who are killing the earth!"i shake my head as i walk backwards, closer to the edge untill my heel was hanging over"please robin just let me take you in"his voice shakes, like he's scared i'm gunna fall to my death"that's it though, im not your little robin,i'im free from the cage and im gunna make them pay"a laugh from deep below rumbles out and i fall back"dont worry ash, ill be back"its saying that this book is complete but its not, this will have alot more chapters to come
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Lalisa Manoban | Lisa, Original Character/Other(s)





	1. 1.company

# 1.Company

If robin existed today, in our time, what do you think he would look like. how about a well respected 20 year old girl? like me?

Who would robin go after?who would he steal from of course? As for we no longer are facing a king or a sheriff, but those who contribute to our end, to a slow agony of our planet.Well just turn on your tv and see for yourself....... famine, wild fires, pollution, climate change. And no one to stand up for it. So as the mask up for grabs, i of course became the brand new robin, the vigilante determined to save the world.

The one who,s robbing tows company, despite the risks.... and despite Ashton Turner. the detective with whom i have a far more complicated relationship with than robin hood and his sheriff did. id say i see myself as an activist trying to save our planet, and keep it blue. but not the company in which Jennie and i infiltrated dropped thousands of litres of oil into the north sea yesterday. 

_so we decide to give them a taste of their own medicine. ___

__"here we are, health tows office"Jennie says as she walks around the tables and chairs everywhere and into the office. the room kinda looks like ali babas cave, gilding and expensive, marble everywhere._ _

__"no ones around, all good!"Jennie my sidekick along with Lisa, my little jay and baby, or as the media calls Jennie" little john of modern times" but we have kept lisa private as she is very popular online with millions of fans. Lisa is a little genius, she knows her way around computers, which make our lives as "avengers" a little easier. she hacks into security cameras to make sure we're alone on the premises, and she is also my bestfriend, but i tend not to tell her too often, i wouldn't want her to get a big head and Jennie is too overprotective._ _

__"we can see all of London from up here"Lisa instantly goes over to the glass and looks down at everything_ _

__"if you are done i think we should get a start getting down to business"i try and push her along but she always had snarky to say like "i was waiting for you darling". i open one of the draws on his desk while Lisa and Jennie get to work on the computers. they are like the IT couple, ill just leave that stuff to them as i would have no idea what i'm going. dozen of files, card holders, so many useless goodies. i grumble as i get to his file cabinet. nut i soon find something really interesting in there. tows has a file on us! he's interested in us._ _

__being the bitch i am i draw a love heart on on the article he has cut out of a newspaper. that will be a cute present for him. At the same time the girls call me over._ _

__"we're in, his bank account. there are way to many zeros on his savings, should we take a few off?Lisa's smug face says it all as i get behind her "luxury cars,jewels,high end resturant. our guy is taking advantage of his company's accounts!"_ _

__"who should we help first?who do we send his money to, robin?"Jennie looks up at me and i look back at her and Lisa, my mind is set on one_ _

__a massive part of the rain forest has burned down is September, its time we plant new trees! but here is the thing , the more money we transfer the longer it takes and more of a risk we all take. i bite my lip, how much should we take, a million or ten million?, i know the risk and i ready to take it to save our planet._ _

__"ten million please jay" i grin and grip the back of her chair as Jennie adds zeros with a wry smile. i look at her and chills run up my spine, i love what we all have become, i decide i wanted to become robin and they all backed me up, we are all like one person now. the ones the cops call 'shadows', we're all staring at the transfer processing on the screen when alarms go off, we need to go! but the transfer......_ _

__"yous need to go now, we need to hand that money through. ill join yous as soon as it transfers"they both roll their eyes and shake their head_ _

__"and you really think we will do as you say"Lisa is so strong headed and its always the same, she never wants to obey me. im the leader for gods sake!_ _

__"Lisa i gave you an order, go with Jennie now!we we're both not backing down_ _

__"i know, but i've decided not to obey you"_ _

__"i really feel like kicking you out right of this team right now"_ _

__"no way you love me too much"i sigh deeply, shes not leaving anytime soon_ _

__"so stubborn"we all stare nervously at the transfer processing. all we can hear is our nervous breathing echoing in the room._ _

__40%_ _

__Jennie whistles between her teeth. we can see people on the security cameras already, the god damm transfer won't hurry up.i'm gunna have to create a diversion, and like fast._ _

__"is he here?"i look at jennie and lisa waiting for a confirmation, Jennie nods and points at the screen where we can see detective Ashton turner. i start running at full speed between the desk and reach a double doors that i push as hard as i an, and here he is behind the door.... Ashton._ _


	2. catch me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> running is hard, but what about running away from a sexy detective who could run for days?

### burning pile-mother mother

i run past him with a slight smile on my face. he starts chasing me. i grab anything i could and i throw it behind me, chairs, computers, coat racks.. but he wont give up. suddenly he jumps on me, he pins me down on the ground, taking my breath out of me, he thinks i'm gunna give up that easy, no sir. in spite of feeling flustered, i arch my back off the ground and kick as strong as i can to throw him off balance

he rolls to the side, i turn around and throw my legs in his chest before jumping up and wiping my hands, he gets up with a growl and picks up his flashlight off the ground, gun in hand, we're facing each other, Ashton turner and i

finally it my favourite moment. him, his pretty face and me, a very addictive game

he's there, so close to me. Ashton turner, the detective who's determined to lock me up, with his black jacket and cold stare, Ashton looks beside himself, like every time we meet

In the past six months, I've become his main target. He's been there for each robbery, trying to put me behind bars. I bet he's having nightmares about me, and I always escape him.

It's become personal for him, I've become his nemesis, the one he wants to catch In person.hence his being here tonight.and like old friends.. ready to kill each other

"I know you won't shoot"

"Why not? You think you're a work of art we absolutely shouldn't damage? You're no Mona Lisa, robin."

"Yes, but millions of people love and support me.if you shoot me, you'll trigger an upheaval like no other."

"An upheaval, yeah right! You're just a thief, nothing else"there's fire in his eyes. Even as we're having a go at each other, I can't help but notice how intense his gaze is.

Like a Jaguar facing his prey, like a man facing his lover

Lust. Craving.

"Come on, ash, shoot me."I have a knot in my stomach, it's a 50-50 chance.. but even if he shoots, Jennie and Lisa will have time to escape

"What are you waiting for?"he's clenching the gun in his palm. His face hardens. I know I'm pushing him to the limit. The transfer must be completed by now.

"Give up already Ashton"

"Give up?who do you think I am? a coward?" I shrug, I mean you never know

"Or I'm gunna start thinking you're in love..."he lets out a dry laugh and takes a step towards me.his flashlight is the only light in the room, I kick him in the arm and see the light beam flying in the air, we're in the dark.He tries to catch me, but I'm more agile than he is. I dodge him in a heartbeat. From now on, we're in complete darkness

"It won't be that simple, robin!"i jump on the side, judging by the muffled sounds behind my back, he's exactly where I was a second ago.

"Try again, detective!"

He starts to swear. I hear him crossing the room with heavy steps. I avoid him with flexibility, a smile on my face,I can't help but inhale deeply in search for his heady scent, damn this man my be annoying but he smells damn good...

"You can't play this game forever"

I say nothing and take advantage of this darkness and head for the window, stairs and lifts are so 2010. Id rather jump of the thirtieth floor!

So I jump out of the open window

Free fall baby! I'm falling. I'm flying, I'm free! It's exhilarating. I'm out of control. Far away from him.I open my parachute. It spread out above me, I let the wind carry me to the roof of a lower building.

Jennie and Lisa are already there when I get down which means that once again we have made it, we robbed the greatest polluters to help those who protect our planet

"So?" Jennies cocky face flashes in front of mine before I could even breath

"Nothing, I managed to take care of the cops. End of story"

"He was there. Wasn't he?"Lisa pops up next to Jennie making me feel cornered, I grit my teeth. I don't want to talk about him with my friends. It's always the same

"I saw him on tv last week, he's really hot."Lisa dipped onto Jennie

"Lisa, we're thieves, not horny teenagers. End of story, okay?"

"Sure!"jennie and Lisa both frown and Jennie reaches out towards me, she grabs something from my arm

"What is it?"I ask, she's holding a metal circle the size of a coin, suddenly the coin starts to whistling. A very loud whistle, so loud I feel like me ear drums are going to burst

We all fall to our knees. Unable to get up, curled up on the ground covering our ears

We're Trapped


	3. 3.back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pain is exploding in my head, but whatever the cost, I have to get us out of this.

### gasoline

Ashton and me, we go way back. Seventeen years to be precise, not as a thief, no, that's recent. He's is above all my brothers best friend. I've known him for years, I had a crush on him as a teenager, and he's still in my dreams, sometimes....

What he doesn't know is that I'm also his worst enemy..at night. The one he decided to trap, right here on the roof of this building. The one who's in terrible pain and who should act quickly if she doesn't want to end up in prison

Stand up is a torture, pain is exploding in my head, but whatever the cost, I have to get us out of this. I smash the coin with my foot. It creaks under my heel. The whistling stops

I am so relieved that I almost fall off my feet, I feel like a rag doll, inside my head, it's chaos.

I stagger over to Jennie and Lisa who are both lying face first onto the ground.

"Jennie, Lisa?"no answer, not a move. Fear seizes me.

"JENNIE!"I turn her on her back and lift her eyelids, lighting up her pupils with my flashlight, no reaction, I have trouble breathing. Panic takes over me with all its might

"JENNIE, OH GOD LISA, I'm gunna take down this cop"a few tears roll down my cheeks, tears of fear and anger. I call the emergency line. I have no choice, I have to contact them.

5am London

Jennie and Lisa are both in the hospital. I looked after them both until the nurse kicked me out. Changing our clothes before help arrived was a real ordeal, my hand were shaking so much

According to the nurses they will be out of here in a day or two. I can't believe how pale they both looked. Weakened

So what now? How do you go back to a normal life after a night like that?

Well first I need a coffee because tonight's events are catching up with me

I step into Starbucks and a caramel macchiato, my favourite. I got changed in the ambulance.robin is gone, I'm back to being y/n. Just another law student. Drink in hand, I go grab a sit overlooking the Covent garden market

I must have huge circles under my eyes, I let out an enormous yawn.at the exact moment someone clears their throat, right in front of me. I know him: it's tano, a friend of my flatmates, I smile and suggest he sits down with me.

"What are you doing here at this time of night?"really that was his first thing he says to me

"I'm recovering from a short night, how are you?"

"I was at your place tonight. I just left, we had a Harry Potter night with zac and ally. We could have run into each other at your flat! Can I buy you a muffin?"

"No thanks"this man looks like he doesn't have two dollars on him

"All good"I let him chat with me while I sip my drink. Tano is flipping through a newspaper on the left side of the table, he stops when he sees an article of robin

"She's all the rage right now, robin"

"The one who's defending our planet"

"Yes, that's her, I love that girl, if I ever met her id ask her out" please don't

"To bad, it's just me tonight"

"Well... your not bad either!" No no no

"Nice try, but no"I have a smile on my face. Well at least tano made my night a little bit brighter after the hospital.

Later

I can't think of anything else..... expect for the tow tower experience, stealing millions, yes. Facing Ashton turner, no

Not when everything about me is a contradiction.not when he sets up traps for us.not when my girls almost die.  
Because of him.

Two days later

When my alarm clock goes off, I can't help but grunt, I can't get out of bed. My duvet and mattress are way too comfy!I'll snooze the alarm.five more minutes, then ten then twenty... and suddenly, it's time to leave! I have class in less that an hour!

I get up in a hurry, spray dry shampoo in my hair and grab a chocolate bar. Let's go!

My cell phone vibrates in my pocket, a message from the girls

Finally got discharged. See you in class!

I walk to uni a bit out of breath. But this walk did me good, it invigorated me!I go straight to my lecture hall, Jennie and Lisa are already there. I'm so happy to see them again.

"It's good to see you y/n"hearing jennies voice instantly makes me feel much better

We all study law at uni, they both want to be a lawyer too.we all wasn't to fight in justice, even though we're already doing it, well... in our own way

It feels like the lecture last for ages, I feel so sleepy. I can't even focus.I need air

I go out as quietly as I can and get to the university park,I sit on a bench and run my eyes with my fingertips. I really have to schedule my outings as robin on weekends

Suddenly, I feel like someone's standing in front of me, I look up...

And I discover someone who shouldn't be here, Ashton turner


	4. 4.incognite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he's not smiling at robin, he's smiling at y/n.

# 4.incognite

### shoot

I did not expect to find Ashton in front of me. Not after confronting him last night.but he's not smiling at robin, he's smiling at y/n, his best friends younger sister.

He knows me well.right now, he's not my enemy, he's a friend. I jump up to say hi

"Oh! Hi ash.."

"Hi there! I'm here to see your brother. We're having lunch together... you're welcome to Join!"i gulp, if he knew who he just invited, i cant go. not a few hours after facing the policeman in him. so i decline politely, he raises his eyebrows, hes intrigued

"do you have an appointment with your boyfriend?"

"i don't have a boyfriend"

"ah, men are missing out..."that's so much like him. flirting with me when we both know we cant ever be together. always leaving me confused every time. he walks away. i watch him leave, my attention sliding down to his long legs

_he's really fit, i cant deny that_

at the library 

the library is an old-fashioned place filled with a dust and stale smell, but i really do like this place, i sit near a window which overlooks the town, i open up my laptop and read my emails. my mum is asking me a dozen of questions about my health, as usual nothing different. Lisa sent me a couple of press clippings about our night trip. everyone's talking about us. i love it.i'm reading one of the articles when i hear someone clearing their throat nest to me, a boy with an oval face and really long legs standing next to me. he looks at me with curiosity, a faint smile on his face

"um you need help?"

"hi i'm mink. we attend the same courses"

"oh we do?"i don't think i have ever seen him in my life

"yes"he pauses for a bit "its been two years"

"gahh i'm so sorry, i just don't think i know you"i feel like a complete bitch right now

"thats okay, i'm often told i'm the forgettable type"he laughs awkwardly,i think he just roasted himself

"do you also like coming here?"

"i love it. the library is so cool, its full of books!"

"oh yeah thats for sure"he laughs again, waddling from foot to foot

"i've always loved your sense of humour!"ummm bit creepy... has he been watching me in secret for ages?

"and er... i was wondering if-"he was stopped by my phone ringing, but i send it to voicemail and look back at mink

"yes?"

"well you know, i was wondering if you.. would be interested in going out someday?oh, ah date. im being asked out on a date! the last time that happened it was at least six months ago.since i became robin, shes been taking all of my free time, getting in the way of any attempt at a love life, i dont know... mink seems nice but hes not my type, freckled nose and green eyes, hes far from the 'handsome dark guy' type i usually fall for 

"i don't really feel like going out"

"okay, i get it."polite smile, he waddles from one foot to the other. hes embarrassed

"okay, well, i'm gunna get lost"i smile softly and wave him goodbye, my phone rings again. its will, this time i answer the call

"hey sis just calling if you'd want to have lunch with me and ashton?

"nah i'm good, id rather eat with someone but yous two"

"come on it been ages since i've seen you!"

how could i say no to my twin

"fine ill come"

at the restaurant

here i am, in one of the restaurants around uni, between ashton turner and my brother will, the waiter comes over. i read over the menu...... pasta carbonara, nothing better than an italian dish

"i think ill have the pasta carbonara"

"with lots of grated cheese!"will knows me to well

"of course"the waiter comes over with our orders, Ashton and will have already started small talk while i stare at my plate,what am i doing here? Ashton turner is right next to me. the guy i hate as robin!the guy who keeps making me nervous as y/n

"y/n, what do you say?"oh no, my brother has asked me a question and i wasn't paying attention

"um what?say again"

"Malia and i are planning a fancy dress party on Friday,both of yous are invited!"i know my twin brother will make a fuss if i don"t show up, since they started dating, they have been throwing parties nonstop 

"do i have a choice?"

"nope"

"fuck"

"so, ash, hows things at work? word is that robins been alot active lately?"

"tell me about it, she everywhere, between her and recruiting a new legal adviser, i'm swamped"

"did they give new orders about robin then?"his face darkens, as if i've given him bad news

"shoot on sight"

**Author's Note:**

> this book is also on wattpad and will be updates early on there as im new to ao3 and it will probably look alot different too  
> wattpad user-taetae10342


End file.
